Fate's Call
by topaz1116
Summary: In the Enchanted Forest, Anna and Charming unite forces to figure out what exactly happened to Anna's parents. In Storybrooke, Elsa looks for acceptance and Regina deals with heartbreak. What they end up finding? A plot that threatens to unravel their entire world. Post 4x01 AU, although it might include plot points from the rest of the season in the beginning.


**So, this is a post 4x01 fic; I started writing this a while ago, but I wanted to make sure I had more than one chapter written before I published. This chapter is really short, but I promise future ones will be longer.**

**This story will include Outlaw Queen and maybe a little bit of Captain Swan. Oh, and definitely Rumbelle.**

**Definitely AU at this point.**

**And I definitely don't own Once Upon a Time (if I did, Neal would still be alive and Rumple wouldn't be lying to Belle and Marian would have (tragically) died so Regina and Robin could be together).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna-The Enchanted Forest<strong>_

Anna looked out at the land of Misthaven from the ship. They were almost there; almost to finding out exactly _why_ her parents had gone on that trip. She was sure it wasn't Elsa's fault.

She looked out at the coastline with wonder in her eyes. She had never seen such tall trees, or such a long coastline, or anything like what was found here, really.

"Your first time to the Enchanted Forest?" A man with close-cropped golden hair was standing next to her; he had an air of... regal-ness. But not bad regal-ness like Prince Hans-more like Elsa. It seemed he had picked up on the awe in her eyes.

"The Enchanted _what_? Isn't this the land of Misthaven?" Then, blushing, she realized she had forgotten her courtesies. Turning to fully face him, she curtsied. "Princess Anna, of Arendelle."

The man bowed in return. "Prince James, of the Royal Castle. Misthaven is another name for our land, but one I have not heard for a long time. Arendelle must be far away."

"Yes, it is." An awkward silence.

"So, why have you traveled here?"

"To help my sister." Anna raised her chin. "She thinks she's the cause of our parents' death, but she wasn't. I know it. But I need answers."

"I know what you mean." Another awkward silence.

"Do you have a place to stay during your trip?"

"Um... No." Anna felt herself blush at this. She hadn't exactly planned the trip out, after all. Whoops.

"How would you like to stay at my castle? My wife would be happy to welcome you."

"Oh, I couldn't. You know, places to go, things to do. And anyways, I don't mean to be a fother. I mean... bother. I don't want to trouble you."

"I insist. It wouldn't cause any trouble at all."

"I-I..." Anna tried to think of an excuse, but she couldn't; so she was left with no other choice. "Fine, I'll stay."

"Well, we'll be happy to have you, Princess Anna."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regina-Storybrooke<strong>_

Regina collapsed against the door.

Of course villains never got happy endings.

And what was Regina, anyways? A villan-turned-good? That didn't happen, not even in the best of stories. Nothing could redeem her for what she had done.

She had killed hundreds of people. And she would pay for that. No matter what Emma said, even what _Henry_ said.

There was a reason everything had been snatched away from her; the things she hadn't been worthy of in teh first place.

She wasn't good.

After all, she had almost killed her true love's wife, and she didn't even remember it. And now he had chosen his wife over her.

But then again, she hadn't deserved him anyway. She didn't deserve any of this.

No, she was evil, no matter how hard she tried.

And if she was evil, what did it matter what she did?

A slow grin crept across her face, a face that only moments ago had been full of heartbreak.

She was going to change her fate, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, so there we go. I swear I hadn't watched the second episode when I wrote this. Also, if it wasn't clear, the Regina thing is right after Robin breaks up with her. So she's still going to try and find the author.<strong>

**Please R&R!**


End file.
